When Hannah Met Harry
by French Shark
Summary: Set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. What will happen when Miley transfers to Hogwarts...she quickly becomes friends with the HP trio...should she tell them her secret...? Possible eventual Harry/Miley...Please R&R! UPDATED 10/23/09!
1. Train Ride to Hogwarts Part 1

_**When Hannah Met Harry**_**, a Hannah Montana/Harry Potter crossover by French_Shark**

**1. Train Ride to Hogwarts**

**Summary: **Set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. What will happen when Miley transfers to Hogwarts...she quickly becomes friends with the HP trio...should she tell them her secret...? Possible eventual Harry/Miley...Please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: See how the name of this site has the word FAN in it? Yeah, I'm just one of those. I own only the the things that didn't occur in Hannah Montana or Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, kk? Good, now, get reading!**_

**Chapter One: **_Train Ride to Hogwarts_

"Goodbye, Miles." Mr. Stewart said, hugging his daughter one last time. "Have a good year."

"Bye, Daddy." Miley replied. "I'll see you at the Christmas dance?"

"Of course," he replied, letting go of her as the train whistle blew again. "You better go."

"Bye!" she said again, grabbing her belongings and running onto the train.

Once inside the train, Miley felt the previously nonexistant nerves kick in. She didn't know anyone, as she had just transferred from the magic school in America.

Miley sighed deeply, then started down the hallway, quickly glancing inside every compartment, looking for a place to sit.

She had almost reached the end of the hallway when she heard a dreamy, singsong voice drift over from the second-to-last compartment.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_..."

Miley looked inside the compartment. There were only four people inside: two boys and two girls. Both of the boys looked to be about her age and had dark hair. One of the dark-haired boys was holding a toad. Of the two girls, one was blonde, with large eyes and was holding a magazine. The other girl was red-haired and slightly pale. The two girls also seemed to be about Miley's age.

She opened the door.

One of the two boys looked over at Miley.

"Hello," Miley said, "Um, can I come in? I think everywhere else is full."

"Sure," the same boy said, waving her in.

"Thanks," she said, relieved, and she quickly put up her luggage along with everyone else's above the sseats.

Once her stuff was all put away, she sat down next to the second boy who was holding the toad. Then she remembered that she hadn't introduced herself.

"I'm Miley Stewart, by the way." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Miley." said the blonde girl, who was holding the magazine (upside-down) and who was apparently the one Miley had heard from in the hallway. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

_What an odd name_," thought Miley.

"Hi, Luna." Miley said. "What are the rest of your names?"

Miley turned to each of them in turn, beginning with the second girl.

"Ginny Weasley." she said.

"Harry Potter." the toadless boy said.

"Neville Longbottom." the last boy (with the toad) said rather halfheartedly.

"Nice to meet you guys." Miley said.

"Are you new here?" Ginny asked. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah. I just moved here from the United States." Miley told her.

"How interesting!" Miley exclaimed. "Which state?"

"Well, I've been living in California for a few years, but I'm originally from Tennessee."

"Cool!" Ginny said. "I haven't met anyone from America before, you see."

"No problem." Miley said. "I've never met anyone from England before, either." she confessed.

"Well, now you know four of us." said Harry.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed. "It's so _awesome_!"

"So," Harry asked, "what year are you in?"

Miley thought fro a moment. The years had been slightly different at the other school, as they started when they were twelve years old, rather than eleven.

"Fifth." she answered.

Harry grinned.

"Neville and I are in fifth year as well!" he said.

Miley was immediately relieved.

"Oh, thank _goodness_!" she said, "I was _so_ worried that I wouldn't know anyone!"

"Well," Harry said, "actually, have you been Sorted yet?"

"Yes," Miley replied, "Dumbledore Sorted me back when he met with my dad this summer."

"Which House are you in?" Ginny asked.

"Gryffindor." Miley siad, hoping at least one of them were in Gryffindor with her. "You?"

"We're all in Gryffindor as well!" Ginny grinned.

Wow. _All_ of them.

"That is..." Ginny continued, "except for Luna. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that's so _awesome_!" Miley siad. _Again._

_Say something else, stupid!_ she scolded herself.

Miley turned to Neville, who'd just been sitting there staring at his toad.

"So, Neville," Miley asked, "how was your summer?"

_You could've done at least a __little__ bit better than __that__, _she told herself.

"I turned fifteen on July 31st." Neville said, sounding a bit nervous.

"What did you get?" Harry asked.

"Look at this..." said Neville, his voice losing it's earlier shaky quality.

Neville dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on his toad into his bookbag and after a little bit of searching pulled out what appeared to be a small grey pot, except that it was covered with what looked like pimples rather than stickers.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said, proud of the strange plant.

Miley couldn't help but stare at it as it was swelling and shrinking repeatedly, as if it were breathing almost.

"It's really, really rare," Neville said, smiling. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Miley was really very confused as to why he was so interested in the plant, but didn't say anything.

"Does it--er--do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville. "It's got an amazing defense mechanism--hold Trevor for me..."

Neville gave the toad, Trevor, to Harry and took a quill from his bookbag. Luna's eyes appeared over the edge of her upside-down magazine, watching Neville. He held the _Mimbulus mimbletonia _to his eyes and was aiming his quill at it.

"Wait a minute!" Miley interrupted, grabbing his hand holding the quill and pulling it away from the strange plant.

"What?" Neville asked, looking at Miley as if she had done something crazy.

"I'm sorry." Miley apologized. "It's just...well, I just really don't think that'd be a very good idea. I mean, just think about it: poking a strange plant to show off it's awesome defensive skills? It's just asking for an accident to happen!"

They just stared.

Suddenly, Miley heard someone open the compartment door.

A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Oh..." the girl mumbled, her face turning the slightest shade of pink as she looked at the strange group of people in the compartment. "Hello, Harry..."

Miley glanced back over to Harry, who also seemed to be blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh...hi.:" Harry said.

"Um," the girl stammered, "Well...just thought I'd say hello...but you seem rather busy--"

"No," Harry replied. "Um...it's fine...We were just, um, talking--just...talking...right, guys?" Harry glanced around for some help.

"Yeah," Miley agreed, realizing what was going on here. Harry and the girl liked each other...but for some reason they didn't seem to know what to do about it...Well, that would change soon enough.

But the girl had turned her attention on Miley.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen you before..."

Miley opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Ginny beat her to the punch.

"This is Miley." Ginny said happily. "She just transferred from the United States. Isn't that cool?"

"Oh." The girl said. "Well, yes, it is--nice to meet you...Miley."

"Same here." replied Miley. "Umm...what's your name?"

"Cho Chang."

Cho. It was a little weird, but it reminded Miley of her own name and so, she was not all too surprised when she realized that she loved it.

"That's a nice name." Miley said. "Nice to meet you, Cho." Nice indeed.

"Well," replied Cho, "I should...umm--I should go. See you later, Harry." and she left.

Miley turned back to face the others.

"So," she said, "What do we do now?"

Harry was the only one to reply. "Not sure." And he proceeded to lay back in his seat.

There was a rather long silence, broken only by the compartment door opening--once again--a few minutes later.

In the hallway stood a little old lady pushing a cart filled with snacks.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

As she watched everyone else stand up. Miley quickly and quietly contemplated whether or not to buy something. Sure, she had brought plenty of money (I mean, come on, she was _Hannah Montana_, for Pete's sake!) But, she didn't recognize a single item from the cart. What were these "Pumpkin Pasties"? Were the so-called "Chocolate Frogs" real or just like your average Muggle candy like chocolate bunnies? But, in the end, Miley's growing hunger won out.

She quickly fished around in her pocket for some money and purchased a couple Licorice Wands, one Chocolate Frog, and a Pumpkin Pasty. She was eying a box of "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans", but was interrupted when Harry whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't get those if I were you."

Miley was about to ask why when he continued, "Let's just say that when they say 'every flavor', they mean _every_ flavor."

Miley thanked him and quickly paid for her snacks and went back to her seat.

"So, what exactly are these Chocolate Frogs?" asked Miley.

"Oh, they're just charmed to seem like actual Frogs. But mostly people just get them to collect the Wizarding Cards. I've got loads, myself. I started collecting them first year." Harry explained.

"Sounds like this old Muggle game called Pokemon." Miley laughed, remembering Oliver and Jackson's obsession with the trading card game so many years ago.

Miley was surrounded by confused looks.

"It's an old trading card game...I myself never played it, though, so I'm not sure of just how to explain it..." she continued.

"Well, open yours and see what you've got!" Ginny said.

Miley grabbed her Chocolate Frog and carefully opened it, unsure as to just what she'd find.

Almost immediately after she lifted the top of the small box, a large, moving, frog-shaped hunk of chocolate leaped out into her lap. On instinct, she immediately grabbed it so it wouldn't escape.

"What do I do with it now?" she asked Ginny.

"You eat it, of course." Luna answered from behind her upside-down magazine.

"It isn't a--"

"--real frog? No, I can assure you, it's not." Harry reassured her.

Reluctantly, Miley slowly raised the squirming piece of chocolate to her mouth, closed her eyes...and bit it.

Immediately, she reopened her eyes as she tasted the familiar delicious taste of chocolate fill he rmouth. She chewed the head of the frog briefly and swallowed.

"You know, as much as I love chocolate, I have to say I prefer it when it's immobile." Miley admitted.

"I agree." Ginny replied. "I usually just pas them on to Luna and keep the cards."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time.

"So," Ginny asked excitedly, "who'd you get?"

"Um..." Miley fumbled, "well, first of all, what can I do with this?" she asked, referring to the headless Chocolate Frog in her hand.

"Just keep it in the box, and throw it out or eat it later, I guess."

Miley quickly swapped out the Frog with a small pentagon-shaped card.

Staring back at her from the card was a picture of "Claudius Ptolemaeus."

Ginny laughed. "_Ptolemy_, you mean?"

Miley flipped over the little card and read the back **(A/N: This is from Wikipedia! I don't own!):**

"CLAUDIUS PTOLEMAEUS  
REKNOWNED ASTRONOMER

Claudius Ptolemaeus, known in English as Ptolemy,  
was a Roman citizen. He was a mathematician,  
astronomer, geographer, and astrologer. He  
lived in Egypt under the Roman Empire and is  
believed to have been born in the town of  
Ptolemais Hermiou in the Thibaid. He died  
in Alexandria around AD. 168."

"Yeah, that's Ptolemy." Ginny confirmed. "Just a warning: don't let Ron see that."

"Who's Ron?" Miley asked. "And why shouldn't he see it?"

"Ron's my older brother. He's been collecting them since before he even started at Hogwarts and has been looking for _that_card since first year. It's all he neeeds to complete his collection. Well, that is, except for Agrippa."

"Well, why can't I just give it to him?" Miley asked.

"Oh, you can if you want. But I would keep it if you want to start collecting them." Ginny replied.

"Nah, I'll just help out you guys with your collections." Miley said.

They then returned to their various snacks. For the next hour or so, Miley helped sort out the different Chocolate Frog cards for those who needed them.

She was trying to give away one of Dumbledore (but it proved difficult as everyone seemed to already have at least five of him each...) when they were interrupted by a tall, gangly, red-haired boy and a cute girl with frizzy brown hair. They both seemed to be about Miley's age.

The boy quickly grabbed one Harry's Chocolate Frogs and fell into the seat with Luna and Ginny, relaxing back in the seat, his eyes closed, chewing the head of the Frog.

The girl then took the very last available seat space, between the boy and the door. Then she spoke, "Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House. Boy and Girl from each."

Neither of them seemed to notice Miley's presence.

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" the red-headed boy asked, his eyes still closed.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, almost seeming to spit out the name.

_Hmm,_ Miley mused, _Sounds like there's a bit of hostiliy between the two boys..._

"'Course," the mystery boy replied, just as bitterly, and he proceeded to shove the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth.

"And that complete _cow_ Pansy Parkinson," the girl added; hostility filled her tone as well. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

Miley fought back the urge to laugh.

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said the boy, his mnouth still filled with Chocolate Frog.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Miley heard Luna's voice say from behind her magazine.

Everyone quickly glanced over to her.

"Yeah, I know I did," Redhead replied, obviously surprised by Luna's bluntness.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna replied thoughfully. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded. I don't like dancing very much." And back behind the magazine she went.

Redhead just sat there, mouth agape, before turning to Ginny for answers, but Ginny was too busy biting her knuckles to keep herself from laughing to give him any.

"Speaking of the Yule Ball," Frizz-girl said, "in the prefect's meeting, they mentioned something about a Christmas Ball this term."

"Oh, yeah!" Miley exclaimed, remembering Dumbledore asking her about it this summer when he came to Sort her. Miley readily agreed, excited by the prospect of being able to perform at her new school.

"Hannah Montana's supposed to come perform!" she found herself saying.

Uh-oh.

"Who're you? Frizz-girl askeedd, thoroughly shocked, as she finally took notice of Miley's presence. "And how do _you_ know? No one's supposed to know except prefects!"

"Yeah, I thought you said you were new here!" Ginny exclaimed.

_Well, here goes something._ "Well, I'm Miley Stewart," Miley introduced herself nervously, and then proceeded to come up with an excuse for her slip-up. "um, actually, I'm kinda--well, I'm sorta like best friends with her." _Yet so much more than that._

"No way. Ginny gasped.

"Yeah," Miley continued, "she used to live in my neighborhood back in California." _More like in my house!_

"That's really cool." Ginny replied kindly.

"So," Frizz-girl began, "do you have any _other_ connections to her?"

Miley felt the blood drain from her face.

"Um...like--like what?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

Thankfully no one seemed to notice as Frizz-girl replied, "_Like_--has she dated your brother or something?"

"Ugh," Miley couldn't help but gag at the horrible memory. "Hannah and I--" she said, "And Jackson, too--have all agreed that that should _never_ have happened. Did you guys ever about 'Jacksannah'?"

"That was your _brother_?!" Frizz-girl exclaimed.

Miley gagged again before replying, "Unfortunately so."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about how Hannah tried to break up with him on that TV show! Everyone thought she was just being cruel." Ginny said.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed. "She only _pretended_ to date him! Just as a _favor_. But he just _milked_ it. It was so _annoying_, seeing him strut around the house, pretending he wall 'all-that'. He used to always be yelling at people on his phone and would _always_ end a conversation with, "_Good-day_, so-and-so! I said Good _DAY_!" It was _horrible_..." Miley ranted.

Ginny's expression was understanding as she said, "Sounds like it."

Luna looked up from her magazine once again.

"How old is Jackson?" she asked dreamily.

"He just turned eighteen last month, actually." Miley answered. "So he's done with school...Well--" Miley paused to laugh, "_magic_ school, that is."

Miley paused once again to whisper, "He still has to take another year of Muggle school 'cause he failed last year! But don't tell anyone, 'cause my dad would probably ground me over the winter break."

"Not a word." Ginny promised. "Just don't _you_ let Fred _and/or_ George know!"

"Who are Fred and George?" Miley asked.

It was Redhead who answered her. "Fred and George are our twin brothers. But they have a habit of causing trouble."

"well, it's not like you, Harry, and Hermione are much better!" Ginny argued.

Frizz-girl looked like someone has slapped her. "Hey!" she complained. "At least _I _don't go _looking_ for it! Unlike _you_ two." She pointed to Redhead and Harry.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Miley yelled. "Hang on!"

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"I'm a little _behind_ here!" she said. "But--from what I _understand_...I'm guessing that..._you're_ Hermione? she asked, pointing to Frizz-girl.

"Yes..." she replied, as if confused.

"And _you're_ Ron? Miley continued, pointing to Redhead.

"Yes...?" he answered in that same confused tone.

"Okay," Miley sighed, "that makes things _so_ much easier!"

Miley slid back into her seat, then quickly sat back up and grabbed the Chocolate Frog box she'd been keeping for Ron.

She quickly passed it to him. "This is for you." she said. "Ginny said you've been looking for this?"

"Um...thanks?" was his repliy.

_Probably a good idea to explain..._

He opened the box slowly."A headless Chocolate Frog...?"

"Oh, yeah," Miley said, "I didn't like it very much...You don't have to keep it. That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about the card."

"But," Ron replied, looking back in the box, there isn't one in here."

"What?" Miley asked, "Hmm. I must've forgotten to put it back in there..."

_Where would it be...?_

Then she rememberedthat she'd set it down next to her to sort through the other cards.

"Hang on." she said, and she quickly dug the card out from under the small pile of candy wrappers. "Aha! Here you go..."

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the name printed on the card. "Ptolemy! I've been looking for him since _first year_!"

"Ginny was right...He's definitely very happy about finding that card..."

"So I've heard." Miley replied.

"Thanks a load!"

"You're welcome." she smiled.

"Anyway," said Ginny, "What were we even talking about in the first place?"

"Huh..." replied Hermione, "I don't remember..."

Luna answered from behind her magazine. "You were talking about the other prefects from each House."

"_That's right..._!" Hermione sighed, "Thanks...er...What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna replied sweetly.

"Thanks, Luna."

"So," Harry began, "what are you supposed to do?"

"We're _supposed_ to patrol the corridors every so often," Ron informed them, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all." He said sarcastically.

"So you're going to sink to his level?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For _heaven's sake_, Ron--"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing." Ron made a rather pained yet extremely concentrated expression as he pretended to be this so-called "Goyle" kid. "_I...must...not...look...like...a...baboon's...backside..._"

Everyone within the compartment laughed. But no one laughed as much as Luna.

**A/N: That's all for now! That's all I've got for now! I'll post more as I write it for the rest of this chapter to give it a good start...Hope you all are liking it:D For those who have already reviewed, just shoot me a PM expressing your thoughts and comments, please! Also, I've got some unfinished business...(aka, replying to anonymous reviews which didn't have emails! If you're going to leave an anonymous review, please leave an email so I can reply guys! But it's still okay if you don't...lol)**

**lollaleelou3drseuss: **_I'm glad you like it! Pretty much, yes, every thing from the show basically happened, I guess..but it's not much related to this story...except when she tells about her life before moving to England, etc...Um, actually this is actually a rewrite (my original copy of the story was borrowed and I never got it back...:`( And in the original, Jackson also went to Hogwarts, and I think that Miley wasn't knew in it...But in this one, Miley's a Muggleborn like Hermione...At least for now, I may change it later. Actually, Oliver and Lilly are Muggles, but they are fully of Miley's powers, and will be writing letters occasionally I believe. Also, to cover Hannah's absence from the United States, she's moved to England, and is taking a temporary hiatus from her career while she "settles in". Oh, and thanks for the little shout out for people to review, thanks a bunch!_

**Sheng****:** _Thanks! I'm glad you think so!_

**SlytherinPurebloodwitch:** _Thanks for adding this story to your Favorite Story list!_

**ihavearadiostationinmyhead:** _Thanks for adding this story to your Favorite Story list!_

**Kyte Lynn:** _Here's some more for you!_

**julie:** _Thanks! And yeah, I kinda am...as that's what this is...so...yeah._

**And that's it, guys! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Train Ride to Hogwarts Part 2

_**When Hannah Met Harry**_**, a Hannah Montana/Harry Potter crossover by French_Shark **

**1. Train Ride to Hogwarts (Part 2)**

**A/N: Yeah….um, this is ….so, I highly doubt that I'm the published author of either the Hannah Montana and/or the Harry Potter series…But just in case, lemme go check….**

**Yeah, no, still just a lowly fan striving for amazingly fantastical fictional stories that will never reach the potential of their published counterparts….**

**R&R, please!**

Luna was laughing so hard that she squealed with happiness and was holding her torso together as she shook with her own laughter. This startled an owl from on top of the luggage rack.

The cat that had taken home in Hermione's lap jumped up to hiss at the owl, nearly scratching Miley's face on its way up to the rack above her head.

And still, she continued to laugh loudly, falling off her chair just enough for her magazine to tumble to the floor.

"That was _funny_!" she cried, between giggles.

Ron simply looked confusedly at the others, but only to notice that he was not the only one confused by Luna's rather exuberant reaction. He also noticed how everyone was now laughing at the hilarious expression that filled his face.

Ron looked back to Luna, who was swaying back and forth by the sheer force of her giggling, frowned, and said, "Are you taking the mickey?"

Miley, unfamiliar with the term, quickly leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "What's that mean?"

"You don't want to know," he breathed back."

"Baboon's…backside!" was all Luna could choke out past her own laughter.

Everyone continued to watch Luna's prolonged laughter until Harry spoke up, Luna's magazine in his hands (now righted so that it was no longer upside down).

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna excitedly.

Luna nodded in response, her eyes still on Ron, now almost gasping for air after her laughter.

Harry shifted his attention to the magazine, searching through its pages.

Meanwhile, everyone else made small talk, asking Luna and Miley about themselves.

What was Miley's life like in California?

Where was Luna from?

What did Miley miss most about America?

What did Luna like to do in her spare time?

On and on it went like this, although Miley didn't mind, and Luna didn't seem to either. As a matter of fact, Luna even seemed to enjoy it.

It wasn't until several minutes had passed that anyone really noticed that Harry ad not yet resurfaced from Luna's magazine.

It was Ron who spoke up first.

Fortunately, it was at this moment that Harry finally looked up, and closed the magazine.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron.

"Of course not," Hermione was the one who answered, her voice surprisingly mean, "_The Quibbler_'s rubbish, everyone knows that."

Luna lost her cheerful demeanor and dreamy voice as she said, "Excuse me, my father's the editor."

Hermione blanched. "I—oh," she stuttered. "well…it's got some interesting…I mean, it's quite…"

"I'll have it back, thank you," Luna sid, her voice still cold as she snatched it back from Harry. She quickly flipped back to her spot and turned it upside down and hiding back behind it once more. At that moment, the compartment door opened once again.

Three boys around Miley's age were standing in the doorway. The one in the middle was thin, tall, and blond, with an aura of smugness surrounding him. Flanking him on either side were two boys who seemed to be his mini-bodyguards or something.

"What?" she heard Harry's voice say angrily.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," the blond boy replied, his smugness filled his tone as well as his countenance. "You see," the boy continued, "_I_, unlike _you_, have the power to hand out _punish_ments."

"Yeah," Harry replied confidently, "but _you_, unlike _me_, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Miley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. But the boy looked furious.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" the boy asked, apparently determined to have the last word.

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks! I'll post more when I can! ;)**


End file.
